


Gym Membership

by 1991



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gym, Locker Room, M/M, Narry smut, Oops, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1991/pseuds/1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall works at a gym and Harry happens to go there daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Membership

Harry was breathing heavily as he ran on the treadmill, his entire body was covered in sweat, curls bouncing.

Niall on the other hand was sitting in a chair at the front desk of the gym. His blue eyes were constantly glancing at the curly headed man, biting on his pen.

"Niall!"Liam said for the third time before Niall snapped out of his trance.

"Y-Yeah?"He stuttered, tearing his eyes away from the man.

"Will you stop staring at him and do actual work."He said handing him a clipboard. Niall sighed, taking the clipboard from him and putting his feet up on his desk.

Since it was a Wednesday afternoon the gym wasn't exactly busy, he mindlessly checked off random things on the clipboard before setting it down and continuing his stalking session.

When Harry was about to reach three miles on the treadmill, being the clumsy human he is,he slipped. Thankfully he was wearing he safety string so the treadmill stopped immediately, but it did scrape his knee up pretty bad.

Niall has witnessed the whole thing, flying out of his chair and into the treadmill room of the room.

"Shit mate you okay?"He asked Harry who was currently clutching his leg.

"Yeah, but do you have a first aid kit around here?"He asked still in pain.

"I believe there's one in the locker rooms."Niall said going over and helping him up. He managed to help the much larger lad to the locker rooms, sitting him on a bench.

With his key he unlocked a cabinet which contained all the first aid kits. Going back over to Harry he started to tend to his wound.

"So what's your name?"Harry asked.

"Niall."

"I'm Harry."He gave Niall a dimpled smile making his blush.

"How'd you manage to fall so bad?"Niall snickered and he rolled his eyes. Harry went on about how he was the human reincarnation of Bambi making Niall chuckle.

Once he had wrapped his knee up Niall stood back up putting his hands on his hips. "Y-You're hot."Harry suddenly blurted out immediately regretting his decision leaving Niall blushing.

"Sorry."He looked down.

"You're quite fit if I do say so myself."Niall pointed out and Harry smiled. He invited Niall to sit beside him as they talked about random things. For some reason there was a weird sexual tension between them.

Harry's eyes kept flicking down to Niall's lips and after he finished his sentence Harry smashed his lips against Niall's.

Niall was surprised but soon melted against his lips. The kiss turned heated, only parting for short gasps of air. Harry grabbed Niall's hips, pulling him onto his lap.

Niall rocked his hips to create friction, this caused Harry to let out a deep moan. "Changing stalls."Niall breathed out before Harry's lips were pressed against his again.

Harry wrapped Niall's legs around his waist before picking him up and walking over to the changing stalls. No one was in the changing room but just in case.

Harry set Niall down before locking the door and sitting on the chair in the stall. Niall sat back down on his lap, pulling Harry's shirt off. Harry started unbuckling Niall's jeans while he took off his shirt.

Once both boys were stripped of everything but their underwear things got even more heated."Do you have a condom?"Harry asked.

"I think I do but I don't have lube so I would need prep."Niall bit his lip getting off Harry to dig through the pockets of his jeans.

Harry nodded to himself, already imagining the sight of Niall riding him. Niall found the condom a smile playing on his lips. He pulled off Harry's boxers, surprised at his size.

Harry leaned forward, pulling on Niall's boxers, giving him a clear view of his cute ass. Niall got back on his lap, setting the condom to the side and looping his arms around Harry's neck.

"You comfortable?"Harry asked his green eyes connecting with Niall's. Niall nodded kissing him softly. Harry sucked on his long fingers, using his saliva as lube.

He inserted his pointer into Niall, feeling as he clenched around him. It was a little painful for now but he would never show it. Niall kissed Harry's neck as Harry's other hand squeezed his ass.

Inserting his other finger Niall whimpered when he accidentally brushed against the bundle of nerves. Niall tugged on Harry's cöck a few times causing a bit of pre-cum to form at his tip.

Harry sizored his long fingers, stretching out the muscle. Once he was satisfied he pulled his fingers out leaving Niall empty and horny.

Harry struggled to rip open the condom packet making Niall giggle adorably. Niall took the packet and opened it with his teeth. He then rolled it on to Harry's throbbing cöck.

Niall sat up and positioned Harry against his hole. He slowly sat down, adjusting to his size. Harry moaned as he felt pressure against him. Niall started bouncing, burying his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

He gripped onto Harry's back muscles when he hit his prostate. Harry smirked, bucking his hips to hit it harder making Niall cry out.

"Fuck Niall."Harry moaned, digging his thumbs into Niall's hipbones.

Harry bit his lip harder as Niall moved his hips in a circular motion. "Oh yes!"Niall bit onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry was seeing stars. This was by far the best sex he ever had. Harry sucked on Niall's neck, leaving marks that Ni would see tomorrow.

"Little faster."Harry groaned and Niall went faster, gripping onto Harry's curls.

"Just like that Ni."

Niall whimpered taking his head out of Harry's neck. Harry finally saw the way Niall's head rolled back, or how his eyebrows knitted together.

Niall pumped himself a few times, trying to get himself closer to his high. Harry was also close to his high, bucking his hips a few times he spilled inside the condom, moaning loudly and saying random profanities.

After one more pump Niall orgasmed, his load spurting out in ribbons on Harry's chest. He stopped bouncing and Harry pulled out. They both just sat there, trying to catch their breaths.

"Shit I gotta get back to work."Niall said scrambling off Harry's lap and starting to put his clothes back on.

  
"Can I at least have your number?"Harry asked and Niall smiled nodding. Harry reached down and grabbed his phone from the floor.

He handed it to Niall who put his contact in and texted himself. After putting all his clothes back on he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"I'll see you later."Niall said and was about to walk out but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him in for one last kiss.

The rest of the day Niall had a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

He couldn't wait to meet up with the curly headed lad again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good thing today is Sunday


End file.
